Really?
by Accentlover31
Summary: What if Rory followed Logan to the airport. Oneshot.


AN: One of my first stories! Be nice and review! I wrote this because the finale made me cry and I wanted a happy ending lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned anything Finn would be a main character and Tristan wouldn't have left!

On the way to the airport - Logan's POV

I don't think I even looked up after getting in the car. I vaguely remember Frank tipping his hat to me, but that's all. I know sometime during the ride I opened the bottle of vodka Finn left in the car, but I didn't drink it. It finally hit me on this ride. No matter how much I drank, no matter how much I tried to think otherwise, I was going to London. I was going to be an ocean away from the best thing that ever happened to me. And that best thing wasn't Yale, it wasn't the LDB, and it sure as hell wasn't my family. I was Ace, my Ace, my Rory, my Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III. I don't remember when the tears started, but I remember hurriedly wiping them away as the car stopped. I don't remember the people sitting in the lobby at the airport, but I remember the gnawing pain in my heart every time I thought about London. I don't remember much about that morning, but I will always remember that look of sheer agony on her face when I left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the apartment - Rory's POV

I waved at him as the elevator doors closed. When I shut the door, it hit me. This will be the last chance I have to see him for almost half a year. With that thought in my mind I grabbed my keys and hurriedly glanced at the clock. His plane left in half an hour, the airport was a twenty minute drive. I can make it. I rushed to my car and slammed on the gas immediately after the door shut. I counted off the minutes until his flight left in my head. Twenty-five minutes. Twenty minutes. Fifteen minutes. Ten minutes. I slammed on my breaks. I think I parked in a fire lane, but I really don't care. I rushed into the lobby and looked around for him, but he wasn't there. I sank to the floor. He was gone. He left me here.

"Ace?" a voice croaked behind me. I whipped my head around. There he was standing there. He looked terrible. His face was . . . pitiful is the only word I can describe it as. He looked pale, his eyes had dark circles under them and his eyes were bloodshot. 'Was he crying?' the thought flitted through my mind and I decided not to press the issue.

"Logan!" I cried latching my arms around his neck. "Thank God! I thought you had left!"

"My flight leaves in five minutes. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't . . . I just couldn't let you leave."

"What are you saying Ace?" his eyes brightened a little and I think I saw a glimmer of hope spark in them.

"Stay. Don't leave." I begged, my eyes pleading with him.

"Ok" he breathed out.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Really."

"Really? Really?" I asked playfully.

"Ace," he groaned in mock annoyance. He smirked at me to show he was kidding.

"So what now?"

"Now . . . now we aren't going to think about it. Now we are going to go home, but first I have something to take care of" his voice sounded determined.

"What?" I squeaked. 'Please don't let it be something bad' my mind screamed.

"This." he said leaning in to place a passionate kiss on my lips. I responded eagerly. I wassoaring, not just from the kiss, but the knowledge that he stayed. He wasn't leaving me after all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day-Logan's POV

'UGH! Stupid sun' I thought as I woke up from the light streaming in through the blinds.Then I laughed to myself 'I sound just like Finn'. As that thought flittered through my head a shifting in the bed made me turn over. I was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring sleepily at me.

"I'm surprised you're awake. I wore you out last night." I said with a wink. I smirkedwhen she hid her face in her pillow and mumbled something incoherently at me. "What was that Ace?"

"I said! I don 't think I'm the only one worn out."

"A wonderful comeback."

"Don't try to banter with me in the morning. I haven't had coffee."

"There are other ways of waking up than coffee." I said leering at her undressed form.

"Really? Care to fill me in dear?" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Of course darling" I said using the same tone as I moved beside her and started kissing her neck.

"I should have known!" she moaned in exasperation.

"Moaning already? Damn I'm good."

"One more remark like that and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month. I should make you anyway for almost leaving me."

"But I didn't." I said staring into her eyes.

"No, you didn't." she smiled and kissed me. The ringing of my cell phone interrupted us.

"Whoever you are, you have great timing?" I said into the phone.

"Logan! Is that anyway to answer your phone?" yelled my father from the phone. I felt Rory tense beside me.

"No dad. I'm sorry."

"I called the estate this morning to send you a wake up call and tell you the itinerary for the day. Care to guess what they told me?"

"No thanks. I think I can figure it out."

"Where the hell are you son?" he asked. His voice was getting angrier.

"I'm at my apartment."

"With Rory?"

"Yes with Rory." once again I felt her body tense.

"I knew you wouldn't go." he said with...was that humor in his voice?

"Dad?"

"Yes son, I do have a brain and a heart contrary to your belief."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew you wouldn't go without her."

"I don't understand? You knew I wouldn't go? Then why did you make me?"

"I guess I just wanted to see how much control I had over you. I don't have much . . .shocking isn't it? I need you in London, but it can wait."

"How long?"

"Until that girlfriend of yours graduates."

"Dad I can't ask her to go to London with me?" I said glancing at Rory who was listening avidly to our conversation.

"You can ask her. Just like she asked you not to go to London."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a good reporter Logan. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"So you'll give me until she graduates. What until then?"

"I'm still not convinced that you have matured, but the fact that you are talking to me not hung-over is a good sign. You can work at a local paper . . . for now."

"Really?" I said my voice showing my excitement.

"Yes, really. Now I have to go take care of canceling your meetings today."

"Thank-you dad." I said genuinely.

"Your welcome son," he said a little shocked by the emotion in his son's voice.

"You won't regret this."

"I better not. Oh and Logan, tell Rory I don't hate her," he said, a smirk, similar to my own, evident in his voice.

"I will. Bye dad."

"Goodbye son." As soon as I cut off the phone I dropped it onto the bed. Rory just stared eagerly at me, awaiting information.

"That was my dad," she gave me a 'duh!' look. "He said I don't have to go to London now. I can wait til you graduate . . . and go with you. That is if you want to! And he said that I can work at a local paper for the time being."

"That's great!" she said launching herself at me. Landing on top of me and showering my face in kisses.

"Woah! Loving the enthusiasm there Ace!"

"Yeah, enjoy it now, I'm sure you'll screw up soon and be sleeping on the couch."

"You hurt me Ace. Oh yeah. Dad says he doesn't hate you."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope."

"Good...and oh yeah! I'll go to London with you."

"Really?" I said smiling.

"Really really."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too, Logan."


End file.
